Snake-Eyes (Comic)
Summary Snake-Eyes is the one of the original members of G.I. Joe and was its first commando. Within G.I. Joe, he serves as a CQC instructor and infantry specialist. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-B Name: '''Snake-Eyes, Silent Master, Ninja Commando '''Origin: G.I. Joe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ninja, Commando, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Uses his senses to fight and defeat his master while blindfolded. Knew a blue ninja was under the vehicle they're and stabbed him from the floor), Stealth Mastery (Snuck into Cobra Commander's bedroom. Stealth kills two guards.), Enhanced Balance (Stays on an ice cream truck that is flying through the air on fire), Poison Manipulation Resistance (Completely fine in gas that was ment to kill him and his comrades) Attack Potency: Likely Wall level (Kicked Firefly hard enough to send him flying into a wooden guard rail, breaking it. His grenades destroy a wall to let an ice cream truck through. Cut through an androids calf when uzi bullets did nothing to it. Cut a cyborg almost in half. Stabbed through the top of a car into a man, killing him. Kills a giant crocodile) Speed: Likely Supersonic (Moved FTE out of the way of gunfire. Turns around and closes the gap before a guy can even pull the trigger. Disarmed and knocked out a member of the Arashikage, a clan of gifted ninjas, with a gun pointed to the back of his head) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Holds Rika by the forearm with one hand and throws her quite a distance. Catches himself a Storm Shadow after falling off a skyscraper) Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class (Destroys a statue with a kick. Destroys a statue with a punch. Durability: Likely Wall level (Survived a helicopter crash and being lit of fire and was well enough to save Scarlett. Sticks his hand into molten lead for a while and it did not burn. Hit by a helicopter tail and was fine. Stamina: Held onto a tight rope longer than Storm Shadow could. Goes through a brainwave scanner experience which makes a normal man barely able to move and Snake-Eyes is up immediately killing androids. Range: Tens of meters with sword throwing and guns. Standard Equipment: 100-layer laminated carbon steel sword, grenades, uzi, knives, pistols, machine guns, ninja stars, sais, grappling hook, spiked brass knuckles, and batons. Intelligence: A gifted soldier and ninja with years of experience. Threw his sword through a windshield and into a blue ninja's neck. Threw his sword into a blue ninja's face at 25 yards, or 22 meters. Kills two guards with an uzi. Defeated 5 of the best of the Arashikage, a ninja clan of world renown. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:G.I. Joe Category:Tier 9 Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hasbro Category:Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Sai Users Category:Baton Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Humans